


Metamorphosis

by plastromeme



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Evil Dipper Pines, Gen, No Billdip, dipper realizing Things, i swear someday i'll finish this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastromeme/pseuds/plastromeme
Summary: Metamorphosis: A change of the form or nature of a thing or person into a completely different one, by natural or supernatural means.-Pre-DMvTF. also on quotev under an old account of mine





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> you could probably skip this chapter; it's of minimal importance. also, these first 2 and a half chapters (including this one) were mostly written by my best friend, i just came around and editted a couple things and to finish it up

_He had finally done it. Dipper threw the baseball, and with a ridiculous amount of calculation, hit the glass bottles down without hitting anyone in the face. He won the strange platypus-like doll, and had a wonderful day with Wendy. And yet, he felt guilty. Mabel, in helping her brother with his goal, lost her chance to win a pig at one of the nearby stalls, and was left sadly slamming her head into a totem pole._

_“She’ll get over it. In a week, she won’t even know why she was sad,” Dipper told himself nervously. Yet, upon visiting the future, he saw that days, weeks, and months would pass. And Mabel would still be standing there, mourning what she lost._

_He looked down at the small time machine he held in his hands. He cared about his sister, he truly did, but he was reluctant to give up his goal to make Mabel happy. After a long while of debating what he should do, Dipper decided it was best that he get Mabel the pig. He could always make it up with Wendy later, right? And Mabel would have done the same for him, so it’s only fair._

_1 minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes, 4, and 5._

_He let go._

_-_

_“Dipper, don’t you know what it’s like to fall for someone, even though you know in your heart that it will never work out, but you’d do anything for that person?” Of course he did, but Dipper couldn’t help but notice how genuinely distraught Mabel looked. She wanted so desperately to help her crush of the week, Mermando, despite not really knowing him. Her empathy was an admirable thing._

_Dipper, on the other hand, was horribly conflicted. He loved his sister, but this job also meant so much to him. He didn’t want to give it up- and by that he mainly meant he didn’t want to give up hanging out with Wendy. He told himself, “Mabel would do the same for you; it’s only fair that you give this to her. She’ll repay you when you need a favour.” And with this, Dipper sighed and handed the megaphone over to Mabel._

_“Give the megaphone to Mermando.”  
_


	2. Embryo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper have a little talk.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

The clock ticked away on the bedside table, creating an endless rhythm. It was midnight, and the room was illuminated by gentle moonlight. Mabel was snoring happily in her head, with Waddles sleeping beside her. Dipper was laying in his mess of a bed, his book and other notes sprawled around him. The room was quiet, and everything seemed normal. 

If it weren’t for the triangular shadow on the wall. 

-

The peaceful and normal setting continued inside Dipper’s dreams. Nothing special happened, and it was a relaxing moment. Dipper was laying in a hammock, beneath a slowly swaying palm tree. The sand under him was warm, and the the bright ocean was crystal clear. The sun was high, the pale sky was scarred with few clouds, and everything was nice. 

It was truly too bad a certain dream demon decided to interrupt. 

The scenery changed in an instant. Dipper’s hammock disappeared, leaving him to tumble to the ground. The palm trees turned into gnarled, bare pine trees; the soft sand became coarse dirt, scattered with rocks and moss. The ocean turned into a murky lake, and the forest quickly became swamped in deep fog, eyes peeking out in the distances. The only light came from the faint moonlight sweeping through the branches. As this happened, time seemed to slow down, and almost all colour had been bleached from Dipper’s surroundings. 

He wasn’t very surprised, however- Dipper had become rather used to being dragged into the monotone dream world known as the Mindscape. He still wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Wincing a little from his fall, Dipper got up, only to come face to face with a familiar figure, adorned with a nice bowtie and tophat. 

Bill’s rather high-pitched voice echoed through the monotone forest, and strangely enough it brought Dipper a bittersweet comfort. It was one of the few things he could count on not to change, as strange as it sounded. “Hey, Pine Tree! I bet you weren’t expecting me!” 

Dipper only sighed in response. And just like that, he was annoyed with the two-dimensional demon. “What do you want this time, Bill?” 

“Surprisingly, nothing! I just want to talk to you: discuss a few problems, maybe.” 

He looked at Bill suspiciously. “You’re not going to let me go until I hear you out, will you?” he asked. 

“Nope!” 

Another sigh. “Alright, let’s get this over with.” You know, most people would be excited- extremely intimidated as well, but still excited- about being able to talk to a supposedly omniscient demon. Maybe Dipper would be, too, if Bill ever decided to share _useful_ information with him. 

“Right! Good to see you being cooperative for once. So let’s get one thing straight- I’m not.” The demon laughed at his own joke, and Dipper rolled his eyes. He continued, “Anyways, as much as I hate to admit it, you’re honestly not weak, Pine Tree. You’ve got potential.” The triangle’s voice seemed to hold some semblance of seriousness for once. 

Dipper was still wary of Bill’s ulterior motives. “You said you wanted to talk about problems. This is a problem, _how_?” 

Bill rolled his eye. “Like I said, you’ve got _potential_. But potential is absolutely useless unless you do something with it. And you’re not doing anything with that potential because you’re being held back, right? Tha-” 

“What do you mean, ‘held back’?” Dipper interrupted. 

Bill poked Dipper’s chest- first he invades the boy’s mind, then his personal space, how rude- and continued on. “Hold your horses, kid, I’m not done yet! Now, as I was saying, your potential is useless because you’re held back. That’s the problem- all that potential you may or may not actually have is being wasted.” 

The demon’s voice returned to its normal, oddly cheerful tone. “So! To answer your question, yes, you’re being held back. In quite a lot of ways, actually. Let’s start with, say, the fact that you’re a _doormat_. I mean, your sister basically walks all over you, doesn’t she?” 

Before Dipper had a chance to speak, he continued, “I told you this before, so I don’t expect you’ll fall for the same trick twice, but honestly. You need to stand up for yourself more often. I’m not even _trying_ , and even now I’m trampling you!” 

Dipper broke in once again, completely fed up with this slander, “look, Bill, I have no idea what you’re getting at, but I can guarantee I won’t fall for it! You might as well just leave now.” 

Bill shrugged- or at least, Dipper assumed he was shrugging, since he didn’t really have any shoulders. “Didn’t think so. Well, if you change your mind, you know how to get me! I’ll be seeing you soon, I bet!” 

-

Dipper awoke with a start, cold sweat clinging to his body. He noticed it was still dark outside, yet the light on the horizon was fastly chasing it away. He sighed. Looks like Bill had, once again, taken an entire night’s sleep away from him.


End file.
